


Just One Of Those Situations

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Lucifer does not approve of the friendship between Maze and Trixie. Chloe has to deal with his Lucifer-ness.





	

The moment Chloe opened her front door and found Lucifer standing there, she knew it was going to be one of _those_ situations. The ones where she needed every single shred of her self-control not to strangle him. The ones that made her seriously question her life choices. Unfortunately, she was all too familiar with those situations by now. Damn. She had really hoped for a nice, quiet evening in while Trixie was spending the night with her father.  
  
"Good evening, detective!"  
  
He greeted her with his usual cheerful tone and a bright smile, but she was not fooled. She knew him well enough by now to hear the annoyance beneath the cheeriness, to see the small signs of tension in him. His next words confirmed her darkest forebodings.  
  
"We need to talk", Lucifer informed her as he slipped past her and into the house. Suppressing a sigh of resignation, Chloe closed the door and turned around to find out whatever it was he wanted now.  
  
"Your spawn has my demon wrapped around her sticky little fingers. Apparently, they are friends. Really, I cannot begin to fathom how Maze could even contemplate such a thing. Though I grant you that your little creature is far less repulsive than most children -"  
  
Ah yes, there was the urge to strangle him, right on schedule.  
  
"- that is no reason to befriend her. I suppose I cannot fault the child's taste in friends, after all, Maze is one hell of a woman, though I don't know that the little one is old enough to appreciate that yet."  
   
Chloe shot him a dark look at that, but Lucifer was pacing up and down and remained completely oblivious to her reaction. She opened her mouth to interrupt him, hoping to stop his ranting or at least get him to whatever point he wanted to make, but he continued before she could make a sound.  
  
"Anyway, if it was just a matter of the two of them declaring that they are friends, I wouldn't mind. But it is much worse than that. Maze is neglecting me! Me! In favor of spending time with your spawn!"   
  
The look of outrage on Lucifer's face made Chloe bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.  
  
"When I asked her to accompany me to a pool party next Saturday, she declined and said that she had promised Trixie that they would go to the zoo. Your child has somehow managed to persuade Mazikeen to go to the zoo, and on a Saturday, no less! When the whole place will be teeming with bawling, snotty little human spawn and their insufferable parents! This whole friendship thing has clearly gone too far, and I want you to do something about it!"  
  
He stopped pacing and looked at her expectantly. Chloe stared at him incredulously for several seconds before she managed to overcome her astonishment enough to reply.  
  
"If Maze spending time with my daughter is such a problem for you, why don't you take it up with her?"  
  
He scowled at her.  
  
"I tried. She refuses to accede to my wishes. She is entirely under your child's spell. Honestly, I have always been in favor of free will for all, but I never realized how utterly inconvenient and irritating it could be when people only use it to be completely unreasonable."  
  
The phrase 'pot, meet kettle' was dancing through Chloe's brain and she barely managed to stop herself from saying it out loud. Instead, she tried once more to make her point.  
  
"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me. This is clearly a problem between you and your bartender/ninja/bodyguard/whatever."  
  
"Demon, detective. Maze is my demon. Mine in every way you can think of, and probably several more you can't. And I would have thought the reason why this has to do with you would be obvious: the root of the problem is this incomprehensible friendship between your daughter and Maze. As the child's mother, surely you have some say in her friendships? Really, detective, you can't possibly be happy about this abomination of a relationship."  
  
Chloe was torn. Lucifer was right, of course. She was not happy about Trixie's friendship with Maze. The woman was quite frankly terrifying, and kept teaching her daughter all sorts of age-inappropriate things, like how to throw knifes, and vicious fighting moves, and things about human anatomy that only a surgeon or a pathologist should know.  
  
But Trixie adored her. And for some inexplicable reason, Chloe's instincts told her that her daughter was safe with Maze. She would never let anything happen to Trixie, and anybody who even thought about harming the little girl was going to be in for a world of pain when - not if - Maze found them. In the end, these were the points that mattered: Trixie liked Maze, and Chloe felt it more or less safe to leave her daughter with her.  
  
She looked Lucifer squarely in the eyes as she answered.  
  
"You are right. I am not happy about Trixie's friendship with Maze. But then, I am also not happy about her friendships with several of the kids in her class."   
  
A broad grin was spreading about Lucifer's face at her reply. Chloe took considerable delight in wiping it off with her next words.  
  
"My being happy about it or not is not what matters here. It is Trixie's decision to be friends with all of them, including Maze, and as long as none of those friendships put her in danger or are abusive in some way, it is not my place to interfere. And frankly, when it comes to Trixie's safety, both physically and emotionally, I trust Maze much more than I trust my own mother. At least with Maze I can be sure that she will always keep Trixie safe, and never use her as a prop to achieve her own goals."  
  
She was glaring at Lucifer as she finished, daring him to continue arguing. For the moment, it appeared that she had managed to stun him into speechlessness. Unfortunately, this happy state did not last long. He visibly shook himself out of his shock and his expression turned cold.  
  
"I see. You are going to be just as unreasonable about this as Mazikeen. Well. I have clearly wasted my time talking to the wrong Decker woman. It seems that your daughter and I will have to have a little discussion."  
  
"I swear, Lucifer, if you do anything to hurt or upset Trixie, I will-" He interrupted her almost immediately.   
  
"Oh, please, spare me your threats, detective, they don't frighten me. And don't worry, your spawn is safe. Mazikeen has already made it very clear what will happen to me if I upset the little critter, and unlike you she is perfectly capable of actually following through on her threats. And she was quite explicit about what she will do to me."  
  
He shuddered visibly. One look at the expression on his face convinced Chloe that she really did not want to know what the other woman had said to him. It would most likely give her nightmares, and she had more than enough of those already.   
  
"In that case, I think it is time for you to leave."  
  
Somewhat to Chloe's surprise, Lucifer did not disagree. He allowed himself to be escorted to the door, and with a short "Good night, detective." he crossed the threshold and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Chloe closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure, and then leaned against it for several moments, fighting down the urge to bang her head against it. God, it was obvious that she had severely, by several orders of magnitude, underestimated just how weird and Lucifer-ish he could be. With a deep sigh, she turned and headed into her kitchen. She really, really needed a freaking drink right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I am still not sure how that happened.


End file.
